Rayne: Warrior of the Kitsune
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: This is a rewrite of my story Naru: Warrior of the Kistune. Rayne is a young woman on a mission, her goal, find the person that wronged her.


Hey everyone, I know it's too early to be doing this but I decided that I'm going to rewrite this story. It will still be a Female Naruto story but there going to be more detail in the story as well as some name changes.

Naru is now, Rayne Uzumaki. Naru (or something like it.) is commonly used. I wanted to give her a new name. Another name changed and I decided this writing the next chapter of the original to change Kitsune's name to Kitsuna.

I also decided to changes another of my original characters name from Kasume Nara to Dr. Krystal Nara. Shikamaru's order sister. Who will appear in the Next chapter. ( she was suppose to appear in the prologue but I still don't know what to write about it.)

Everyone will still be fourteen and older Rayne will still have two foxes within her and will still be the master of both Chi and chakra.

The reason for the rewrite is that I will be doing a DBZ Naruto crossover challenge that puts the two foxes into a Male Naruto. So that there will be no confusion later on. Also I felt that it was rush the first time around now that I finally got a new computer I can work on my updates faster.

Okay so I hope everyone likes this rewrite. My warning about my grammar still stands and so that I ask that you please do not review my grammar but the story it self, also I like to on any thoughts you may have, I can tell you this though, the Exams will be different. Okay see Another notes at the end for Rayne's Bio. Enjoy.

( Line break. )

Konoha Villege.

November 5th.

8:30 Pm.

Four pair of eyes watched as young blond started pacing back and forth in the Hokage office.

She had her arms crossed and as she would turn she would look at the others within the room. She hated this, she hated being a pawn just to fine someone that may not even be around.

"Grandfather, I had enough of these games." the blond started to say. "Your asking me to find and follow orders from a traitor. A Traitor that I need to remind you that may not exist." The Young blond looked at her grandfather.

"And that's not even the worst part." She turned around to look at the old man. "your asking me to fail, again." she said in a calm voice. Hiruzen Sarutobi could only let out a sigh and then he nodded to an ANBU that was in the room.

The Anbu ninja handed the teen a file. Not much could be seen of his face but she knew this man well. The teen glared at him and then opened the file. As she read the file her eyes harden. "Are you sure he's working for Orochimaru?" The blond asked.

Like so many other people in the village, She knew of the name but not the face that went with it. As she read the file, everyone in the room looked at her. The teen was around fourteen years old, and had a beautiful mixture of ocean blue and green eyes, and her hair was blond with red highlights.

the young teens full name is Rayne Uzumaki, she was the unknown daughter of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Rayne is the holder of Kyuubi No Yoko, a power hunger Fox sprite that attacked the village nearly fourteen years ago. Kyuubi was a being of pure chakra, or so they say. he had red fur like most foxes and nine tails, with the tails Naru often wonder if Kyuubi was really a kitsune.

Which brought up other subject. This one was more serious then Kyuubi. Allot of people didn't know this but there was another Fox the night Kyuubi attacked and was winning. This other fox was female, her name is Kitsuna.

Kitsuna, was in a way Rayne's mother figure. When Rayne was little she had taught the youngling in the ways of martial arts, namely in the use of Chi energy. Unlike with chakra, chi was life energy, or in some cases, spiritual energy of the body. She sat down as she read the file some more. She just couldn't believe that he maybe a spy.

"I'm not so sure grandfather." Rayne said. She gave a soft sigh. She wanted to believe in him, so her next question was. "Are you sure?" Hiruzen sadly shook his head and looked at her. "We're not sure, that is why I want Angel to look into this."

Rayne sighed, the only one who knew that she was Angel, was the only one in the room right now. Rayne ran her hand though her short shoulder length hair. After looking though the file some more she looked at her grandfather.

"I'll do it, but under one condition." She said. She closed the file and throw it on the desk

"I want to graduate from the school." It was a simple enough request. One that can easily be full filled.

Lucky for Ranye one of the people who knew her as Angel was her Teacher, Iruka Umino was sitting in one of the chairs. He looked at Ranye and gave her a soft smile. "Rayne, you have passed in all fields, all you have to do is sign a few papers, and you'll be sign your rightful rank."

"No." Rayne said. "It wouldn't be far to the others. the only reason I am who I am is because of all of you in here." The teen said. It was true. She had training from several people, including Kitsuna, and surprising enough, Kyuubi. "Besides, after what happen to me..." She grew silent for a second. "Besides, **They** could have me placed with **them**."

'**They.**' would be the people of the council. namely the civilian side alone with a person that has been a big pain in the Hokage's side. Danzou Shimura. An old war hawk just licking his lips to get a hold of the beautiful teen in the room.

With a smile Hiruzen sat back in his chair. He looked at the teen who he thought of as a grand daughter. She was growing up so fast. "Very well, Black Ops Agent, Angel, you are here by ordered to look for any proof that Mizuki Touji, may or may not be a spy for the traitor that is Orochimaru. Do you except?"

Rayne smiled back. Then she lefted the file up off the desk again and whispered. "fox fire." which caused the fold to bust into flames. "Mission accepted." the blond student said.

**Ranye: Warrior of the Kitsune.**

Chapter One: A different start.

The next day.

In Konohagakure, if you wanted to become a Ninja, you had to go to school. However unlike civilian schools, you learn how to use the arts that well help you become a Ninja. As Naru walked the halls of the school she saw an old friend, which brought up some painful memories.

Sasuke Uchiha, was once her friend, no to Rayne he was more then a friend, Him and his brother became a family. that was until Itachi had killed off the Uchiha clan. Only a few knew the real truth behind the massacre.

"Hey Duck butt!" Rayne yelled out. "How you doing? Still being an ass?" Rayne didn't really hate Sasuke, she just didn't like him very much anymore, Not after what happen to their friendship. "Revenge is a bitch."

"What would you know about revenge , you loser?" Naru stopped in her tracks. Rayne looked down at the floor and rubbed her left shoulder. With out looking at him and with her bangs casing a shadow over her eyes she said softly. "More then you could possibly know."

A few minutes later.

If there was one thing that he was known for, it was his laziness. Shikamaru Nara was sitting in his chair and kept his eyes on the door. knowing that any minute now she would becoming in here, and make trouble for him.

Like clock work Shikamaru smiled as Rayne walked into the room. "Her troublesome blondie up here." The shadow user called out. Rayne smiled and went up to him and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before she smacked him in the back of the head. Shikamaru gave her a cute pout making Naru smile and give him a other kiss, this one on the lips, as she sat next to him.

"What's up?" He asked. Rayne just shrugged her shoulders. "Had a little chat with Mister Popular." The blond said sitting down next to him. Shikamaru took her hand under their desks, and looked at her. He knew that the ending of their friendship really hurt her, in more ways then one.

Shikamaru and Rayne started dating about four month into their last year in the academy and Rayne swore that this would be the year she graduates. As for the Shadow user he looked away from his girl-friend and had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

When Iruka and Mizuki walked in Rayne sighed, she made to leave for her own seat like everyone else, before she left though Shikamaru kissed the back of her hand and smiled.

"Your troublesome, you know that?" Rayne just smiled and went to her seat.

**Later**...

It was going to be another boring day of classes and Ranye was caught falling asleep during a lecture on Chakra. Rayne hump at that. while she trained with Kitsuna, Naru had learn the many uses of the energy called chi, and it many uses.

Unlike Chakra though, Chi had it limits, but like with Chakra, it could be used to heal the body, enhance muscle, and all but two of her senses. However unlike chakra if one was to master chi, there was no limit one could do.

Another reason why Rayne liked chi instead of chakra was the fact that chi was hard to block, if used right. Chakra had points in the body that could cut off the flow easily. However with Chi, it was impossible to cut off the flow using the same points.

Lucky for Rayne that the art of chi usage had died out when the world change nearly a millennium ago, before the Sage of Six paths. So no one know about Chi energy other then a few people.

Her Classmates didn't need to know what she did, she only knew because of Kitsuna.

As the day passed by, Rayne knew what the class had to do with the exam. It was a test of skills, in all but a few fields and the only thing Rayne hated was having to fail. if she wanted to pass, Angel had to move tonight, or all her hard work was done for.

Rayne, as Angel worked for the Hokage and only the Hokage. She called it Black Ops because of the mission was only spy work, or in some cases captor an enemy ninja to be bought in for questions. As Angel she had not killed, but she did give mercy to those that have asked for it, sometimes it was good others was bad.

That was way it was hard to believe that Mizuki was a spy, and for a traitor none the less. She would move tonight, instead of waiting, she needed poof that he had nothing to do with the snake and clear his name.

the young teen felt something hit her head causing her to hit the floor as the chair fell back. Getting up she looked at Iruka. "Sensei!" Rayne cried out. "What was that for?" Rayne said rubbing her head, she knew the reason though, she was caught in her own thoughts again.

"Pay attention to the lesson and stop day dreaming about Shikamaru!." Iruka said. Rayne growled but she was thankful for the teacher. She would have been last in thought all day if he let her. Rayne crossed her arms, and pouted. "But I like day dreaming about him, after all you let the fan-girls dream about 'Mr. Stick up the ass'. So way can't dream about my Boy-friend.

Rayne glared at Sasuke who laughed at her earlier. One of these days she was going to kick his ass.

Later that day.

Rayne sighed as she sat down on what she dubbed her swing, her head was down and she was watching her feet. After all she had to play her part. She felt so bad about this but she had to do it. She had to find out where Mizuki lived and look for any proof that he was working for Orochimaru.

_Sometimes it doesn't pay to be in the Black Ops_. Rayne thought. She really didn't have a choice though. It was for her protection after what she been though when she was eight. To her though it was either become a Black Ops who worked under the Hokage or be turned into a weapon by Danzo.

When she saw that Mizuki left the school she knew it that is was time to follow him. _Umisenken _Rayne thought. Her whole body seemed to have vanish into the shadows, in truth though she was in a cloak of chi energy that made her look invisible.

his first stop was at his apartment, Meaning that Rayne now knew where he lived. Still she had to make sure that he was gone before she could look. As she waited outside a window she could hear the shower going, guess that he had a date or something.

As it turned out Mizuki was meeting up with some of his friends. Now would be a good time as any to look for anything that could either convict him or clear his Innocents.

Mizuki's Apartment.

She was like a shadow looking through files and everything she can. While looking in the desk she did fine a hidden compartment with orders from ROOT, Rayne growled. Them again, it would appeared that they always seems to be an itch she can't scratch.

Rayne started to read the orders and her eyes started to widen, it was an order for her death. However it wasn't from the bastard snake traitor though. It was from the council and Danzo. Damn it she she she can find something on him. with a sigh Rayne placed the orders in a folder.

She didn't know why but Rayne started to cry. She wanted to believe that Mizuki was innocent. He has been so kind to her that she couldn't believe otherwise.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door opening or closing or the fact that the person she was ordered to watch was in the door way to his office. Rayne looked up and looked at her sensei. She had dried her eyes.

"Did Ocochimaru send you?" He asked. Rayne could only nod, as Mizuki walked up to a seal on the wall and with some hand signs he placed his hands on the seal to revel a hidden safe. He then handed a folder to Rayne. "Tell master Ocochimaru That Master Donzo will do his part."

Rayne could only nod as she had taken the folder. "What is this?" she asked. Mizuki looked at the young woman. "It's the file on the Rayne Uzumaki. The carrier of the Kyuubi."

Rayne looked though her filed and her eyes widen. All her hopes was crushed, it was the proof she was hoping she couldn't find. With a heavy sigh, Naru set the folder down. Her orders was cleared. Captor at all cost.

"Mizuki, By order of the third Hokage, you are under arrest for treason." Rayne said standing up. Sadly though, with the emotional roller coster She was feeling right on she didn't see the punch coming her way. Mizuki then grabbed her and throw her hard to the floor and when she went to get up he kicked her hard in the ribs with a chakra enhanced kick.

"You fucking bitch!" He yell grabbing her by the hood and ripping it off. "YOU?" He yelled with a shock look in his face. Rayne looked up, wiping the blood off her with the back of her sleeve. She got up and faced him, only to block a heavy punch that knocked her back into a wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"So the rumors are true." Mizuki said as he grabbed her by the neck and started to rabidly punch her in the stomach. "That a teenage girl was working in the Hokage Black Ops, I never thought it would be you, Rayne." He then slammed her head into the ground.

He once again kicked her in the ribs as she was trying to get up. Once she was down he bought his foot down hard on Rayne's hand. Rayne didn't scream. that changed when a Kunai went though her right hand, then other to her left hand.

"There was also another rumor as well." Rayne's eyes widen. _No he couldn't mean..._

Rayne thought as a ripping sound went though the air. She felt finger trace something on her bare back. "It would seem that this was true as well."

"You done yet you sick bastard?" Rayne yelled. Rayne paled when he felt his hands go lower, and in-between her legs. _Oh god please not again._ She thought but then Mizuki removed his hands and once again kicked her in the face.

"I'm not going to dirty my hands on you anymore." The traitor said. "Don't give me that look."

Mizuki picked her up ripping the ninja weapons from her hands. Again Ranye didn't scream. She looked him in the eyes and spat in his face causing him to throw her once again into the wall.

Ranye coughed up some blood, as she slid down. She looked at Mizuki and gave him a glare. "I can't believe I thought you was good." Mizuki frowned and throw a Kunai at the young teen, hitting her in the leg as she didn't move fast enough to get out of the way.

The white haired man walked up to Rayne and step on the kunai the was in her leg, this time causing the young woman to scream. "No one in this village is good, Ranye, no one!" He picked her up and held her by her neck.

"I sought out Oroichmaru because I wanted revenge against you." Rayne could only blink. "Or better yet, against Kyuubi." He said as he slapped her. He took out a another kunai and pinned Rayne to the wall by piercing her shoulder, it was that deep.

"Why?" Rayne asked weakly. Mizuki smiled, He took out a knife and grabbed Rayne's chin and made her look at him. "Kyuubi killed my fiancee'. " He said as he started to slowly cut Rayne's cheeks with the knife. He would cut then in a way that when he was finished, it looked like Rayne had whisker like marks.

She could tell they where deep and would leave scars. When Rayne looked up she saw that Mizuki was still looking at her. "I need to kill you." He said. "I been order to kill you for sometime now." He walked back up to her. He ran his hand down her cheeks smearing her blood.

He then slashed her across her stomach causing Rayne to once again cry out. "It's funny, I did grow to like you, But the fact remains, If you die, Kyuubi dies as well." He said. "You have to die so my revenge can be completed."

Rayne could feel herself already healing but she was still losing blood, she had to finish this as fast as possible or she will really die her. "So finish it, and make it quick!" Rayne yelled out.

Mizuki could only smile at the blond. "A Fighter until the end huh little one?" A look of sadness was in his eyes again. "Tsubaki, was pregnant when she was killed by Kyuubi." Rayne eyes widen when she heard this. "You and my child could have been friends." He looked up again and for the first time she she knew him she saw hatred in his eyes.

He was ready to finish it. Rayne had to think of something fast, her shoulder was still pined to the wall and what she was really to do would pretty much be bloody. As Mizuki ran at her once more with a Kunai ready Rayne placed her feet on the wall, with the Kunai holding her she kicked off the wall and flipped using chakra she sticked to the wall as the Kunai was ripped out of her shoulder.

With that out of the way, Rayne kicked off the wall landing behind Mizuki. She quickly spun around and kicked him in the head sending him into the wall. When he turned around and throw a punch at the teen She caught in in her hand and the backed hand him in the face with her other hand.

"How?" Mizuki asked. "You should be half dead. Rayne looked at him and smiled. "I'm surprised that you don't remember that there was another Fox that not." Rayne said. "This other Fox was trying to stop her brother from destroying the village. But she couldn't do it." As she said this a soft blue light started to glow around Rayne. "Her name is Kitsuna, Mistress of Chi." With that Rayne aura exploded alive making Mizuki cover his eyes.

What happen next was unheard of as Rayne started to launch combo after combo of attacks. when Rayne broke Mizuki knee caps she stopped her attack and started to pant a little. The rush was over and as she learn over trying to catch her breath, she took one last look at Mizuki.

"I need you to tell me, who wants me dead." Rayne said. Mizuki looked at her and started laughing. "I couldn't tell you even if you wanted me too, Little Rayne." He said. "Everything is in the file, and the one you looked at before, better hurry though." He then took out a explosive tag.

"Oh sihit!" Rayne yells out running to the desk as fast as she can gaves both folders and scrolls and anything else that she can carry. Seeing no way out she looks back at Mizuki. "I'm Sorry Sensei." Mizuki justs laughs at her and Rayne jumps out the window, as she did the note light up causing an exploration the make Rayne hit the side of a near by building.

Pain rocked Rayne's body when she hit the ground. Looking up she saw that the building was half destroyed and on fire. Trying to get up Rayne cried out in pain as she fell back down. Looking at her leg she saw bone through the skin. It wasn't the only thing that hurt through and as she started to lose her fight with consciousness several Anbu and other Ninjas came to her aid.

"Tell Grandfather that, Mission completed." then she passed out.

To Be continued

Next Time: Well that was fun, Funding out that your Teacher was a traitor and all. So next the class and I take our Ninja Genin exam. I finally get to graduate this time. So why is there a Graduation dance after words, wait a what? I HAVE TO WEAR WHAT!

Next time on Rayne: Warrior of the Kitsune.

Graduation tests and Dance.

Oh man i hate dresses...

Ending notes.

Okay for thoughs of you who don't know me, I'm Kidan. Normally I write Ranma 1/2 crossovers. But after reading Naruto latly I decided to try my a few of my own. Now this is a remake and I will be keeping the Original story (Naru: warrior of the Kitsune) up for now. But it will be taken down after awhile.

Ending notes is where I leave a few notes about the characters, chapters and so on. You don't have to read it if you don't want to but it may help you under stand the characters and chapter better. Oh yeah, Just so you know I have an old computer, that I can't download Open office. But I will try my best to write this story as best I can.

Okay first off.

The time line would be at the start of the manga. In this AU Rayne's life is going to be different.

then Naruto's. What does this mean? Well you have to read and find out.

I don't really think that Chi and chakra has any real difference, in a way there are the same. However using both is on heard of and if Kitsuna give Rayne permission, Lee may end up allot more powerful then in canon. I don't really like Lee myself (he's a FREAK!) but if i need him in the story I'll use him.

Other you should no about me is that I do not bash. However there will be a major fight between Rayne and Sasuke coming up in the next chapter, it not bashing per se up it will not end well with Sasuke winning.

In this story every genin in Rayne's group is fourteen, I never did like that fact about Naruto and the gang being twelve. Fourteen work out for the best for me because of the romanic that will be in the story. (Three words: Someone gets married.)

I can't really think of anything else so for now I'll give you Rayne's Profile.

Rayne Uzumaki:

Age: 14

eye: ocean blue mixed with a little green. (may change in the future.)

Hair: Blond with red highlights.

Background:

Rayne is well skilled in the martial arts, having been train by both Kyuubi no yoki and his sister Kitsuna, Rayne is well trained, however her gentle ways and her unwillingness to fight the villages has left her open for attacks from said people time and time again.

When Rayne was eight, she was attacked so badly that not only did it leave her back scared for the rest of her life, but it has left a fear of her being intermit with her boy-friend. (she can kiss him just not be with him.)

Shortly after that Rayne was then trained by her 'Grandfather' the third Hokage and several other members of her support group. when she was eleven she started solo missions as Angel. A Member of the Hokage Black Ops. unlike with Root, Angels mission was to captor wanted criminals in for trail.

While Angel never did kill anyone that doesn't mean that she will not attack them. So far she only had one death, on record. Her former Sensei, Mizuki Touji at the case of his own hands.

end Profile.

It should be noted that I should give a really BIG thanks to the people at LeafNinja (dot) com. For their Profiles. If you have never been their check it out. Okay So please leave a reveiw that has nothing to do with my Grammar.

Also let me know if you would like to see the offal Genin test in this rewrite. I know that I didn't have it in the original few reason i won't bore you with. So let me know also Rayne will be with Haku briefly but his fate is still the same.

So who should Rayne be with?

Shikamaru Or Kiba? (Sasuke out of the running because he's already taken.)

Vote now. (She might end up with both but not in a harem way.) So until next time.

Kidan Out!


End file.
